


tell me what's on your mind

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where Adrien is starting designer and Marinette well-known model who just came to Paris.*title same as fudasca's song*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was late, but was anyone suprised with this statement? He hadn't even once been on time, especially on first day of school.

Speaking of which...

Seventeen years old sighed heavily before he headed quickly to Miss Bustier's classroom, where he hoped to see his best friends- couple Nino and Alya and Kagami. They had been sticking together since the beginning high school and Adrien had to admit that without them his life would be more boring and definetly more filled with Chloe Bourgeious.

"Adrien, late as always." Blonde smiled sheepishly before he headed to his desk, carefully watched by friends and rest of group. He could only hope that rest of the year he would manage to be on time, because if not... well, Miss Bustier would definetly give him detentation. And he didn't really have time for that.

Adrien, after death first his mother, then abusive father, had been adopted by Emilie's close friend, Julie. Now, he lived under her roof, in most famous in whole Paris bakery, where he helped his guardian every time he had some minutes on his hands. Adrien actually enjoyed his work, especially since he had met many celebrities who had come to the shop.

"Adrien, wake up." Blonde turned around to see warning look of one of his classmates, Juleka's, who threw pencil at him to get boy's attention. Agreste heard Miss Bustier's grunting and turned to face her just to see...

"Mr.Damocles how can I..."

"Miss Bustier, I would like to introduce your new student." Everyone's attention turned to headmaster and figure standing next to him. Adrien knit his brows, curious who to hell would wear sunglasses inside the building and smog mask. He could hear his classmates' whispering but quietened quickly when Miss Bustier gave them warning look before she got back to whispering with Mr.Damocles. Finally, after short talk, headmaster disappeared behind the door, leaving class with new student, who finally took glasses off.

"How about you introduce yourself, Marinette." Miss Bustier gave girl the boost and she nodded, still wearing smog mask. However, even if half of her face was covered, still Adrien felt suddenly hot at his cheeks, especially when blueberry eyes crossed with his.

"Hi, I'm Marinette and I'm not really good at French." Girl chuckled softly, clearly underestimating her abilities. Even though she clearly wasn't native, she sounded almost like one. Adrien wondered where she could be from since she must have been wasian.

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you have to wear this mask?"

"You sound really native to me!"

"Class, calm down!" Miss Bustier clapped her hands to remind everyone to stay in their seats since they were curiously leaning on their desks. New girl must have felt really surrounded and watched, but said nothing, just starred at them. "

I'm from China, but my father is French so I have been few times on business trips here."

"And about mask... It's just habit, I guess, because Hong Kong is really polluted. But I can take it off if you would like me to." Miss Bustier nodded so girl did as she said, making Chloe stand up immediately.

"OMG! MARINETTE, GIRL SO NICE TO SEE YOU! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LUCK!" Despite Miss Bustier's warning, mayor's daughter ran to new girl and crushed her in hug. Blueberry eyed laughed quietly when Chloe finally let her go, watching from all the angles, before she sighed heavily.

"They don't feed you enough, my poor baby. Don't worry, though, my dad has best restaurant in whole Paris so I will treat you with great meal and then we can..."

"Miss Bourgeious, you can leave this for the break." Blonde girl curled her lips, but finally listened to the teacher, when she pulled poor new girl to her desk, where Sabrina was already sitting.

"Sabrina, move, Marinette will sit with me from now on."

"No, Chloe, it's fine." Blueberry eyed released her hand from Chloe's grip and quickly scanned classroom to notice free seat.

That was exactly next to Adrien.

"I will go sit there, please don't move." She adressed to Sabrina, who sighed with relief. Chloe, however, had different opinion about it when she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Not with Agreste, baby, you will be in constant pain."

"Hey, Bourgeious, watch your mouth!" Adrien waved at Alya to shush her, especially because blueberry eyed girl reached his side, not paying much attention to Chloe's protest. Adrien raised eyes to take a closer look and...

He was lost. She was... stunning. By stunning, he meant she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He just nodded, unsure if he could make himself to speak, when girl slipped on the seat next to him, allowing Miss Bustier to finally start the lessson. They were discussing English literature and most of the class quickly started to fall asleep or do other things. Adrien, even though was trying hard, also couldn't focus, especially when he noticed her knitted brows. She seemed somehow... confused and unsure when she turned to Adrien, who gasped, not knowing what to do. He had been starring at her like creep, on her first day and she was friends with Chloe Bourgeois. Not really good start, Agreste.

"... Can you... help me?" She whispered and Adrien had to lean on to actually hear what she was saying. Blonde tried not to think how red his cheeks must have been and how closer she seemed even more perfect, when he nodded quickly, too quickly to make it look natural. Girl cracked a soft smile when she moved her notebook to him.

"... Could you translate me into English some of the things she's saying? I can't really keep up." She seemed rather ashamed that she couldn't fully participate in class and Adrien immediately felt sorry for her. She must have felt out of her comfort zone, living in completely different country and attending distinguishable schooling system. That's why he decided to help her, even though his English wasn't the best. For the rest of the lesson, he had been trying to note everything important Miss Bustier had said. For his classmates, it must have been weird sign since most of the classes Adrien slept, not really took notes. When the bell rang, he turned to face girl again who smiled at him with this soft smile of hers that made his knees go weak.

"Thank you so much. I'm Marinette, by way." He shook gently her hand, not missing the softness of the skin and really expensive watch on her wrist. She must have been daughter of some wealthy man, Adrien concluded, understanding that it was why she knew Chloe. Marinette raised from her seat and was about to say something more, but then Chloe appeared by her side.

"Ugh, Agreste."

"Ugh, Bourgeios." Adrien mimicked Chloe's reaction, making Marinette chuckle a little, before she got serious under Bourgeios expression.

"Do you even know who you are talking about, Agreste? This is my beautiful, talented friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng, model in Sono Models International." Chloe smirked, seeing that her words made expected effect on Adrien, whose eyes grew big. Of course, her fashionable look, the way she walked and acted... she must have been a model. That was so obvious, why didn't he think about it earlier? "So back off, Adrikins." Chloe grabbed Marinette's arm and walked out of classroom. Adrien crossed his eyes with shocked Sabrine, who suddenly wasn't Chloe's best friend anymore. Now there was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"She seems..."

"Like Chloe." Alya rolled her eyes with annoyance when she took a sip of her soda. They were all enjoying free afternoon in the park, sunbathing and talking. Arrival of super model in their class had been widely discussed for last few days but Adrien could see why. First, she was friends with Chloe, second of all, she was beautiful, like extremely beautiful and she kept on distance from the class, except from mayor's daughter. Adrien wasn't sure why it was that, but it hurt a little, to see her so... lonely when Chloe wasn't around and she was surrounded by seniors who tried to impress her. Adrien rolled his eyes on thought of them hitting up on girl, who just seemed like needed a break from her life. She was always picked up by limo, was watched by boyguard whenever she was walking on streets of Paris and many people took random photos of her to share on social media. It must have felt like trap for her, Adrien realised. So far away from home, harrassed and not fully understanding language. He could see that she was struggling during some classes, especially history and literature. He wanted to suggest his help, but then again... Chloe was right. He should back off.

"Hey, Adrikins, are you ok? You seem... lost in your thoughts." Kagami shook him questioning look and Adrien was about to answer, but then noticed Marinette across the street, with bodyguard by her side. Blonde could hear sighing of the group and see Alya's eye roll, but he didn't really care, when he raised from his seat.

"I will be right back." And before anyone could stop him, he rushed to Marinette.

"Paolo, it's ok, it's my classmate." The bodyguard didn't seem convinced but finally moved out of the way so Marinette could face Adrien, whose cheeks were slightly red, maybe from the warmth of October afternoon or because he ran to her. Marinette didn't really know much about him, but he seemed really nice, especially when he helped her with French. She was aware that she could handle it on her own that day, but she just felt better to ask someone to make sure she understood right. After all, she didn't want to fail any of her classes on the very beginning.

"Hi Adrien." Marinette cracked a smile, watching boy's cheeks getting even more red. Was he so nervous to be around her? Marinette sighed with resignation, knowing that it was inherent part of being super model. People felt like they had to act differently around her just because she worked for most famous designers, but truth was Marinette only wanted to become a normal student, here in Paris. But with Chloe's acting and Marinette's distance, it would be rather hard to make new friends.

"...Hi... Marinette..." He stumbled before took a deep breath, almost like he was trying to calm himself down. Marinette wondered what she could possibly have done to make Adrien so anxious around her. Rest of students also seemed not to be on ease, but at least they weren't so... scared as Adrien was.

"... I was wondering... I mean, if you don't mind and have time and of course if you want and..."

"Adrien, please remember my French is not as good as yours." Marinette joked, easing the atmosphere when boy smiled at her. She understood clearly what he had said, but the verbosity meant that he was clearly trying to say something, but wasn't sure how.

"We can work on that." When he realised what he said, his eyes quickly grew bigger, when he shot her sheepish smile.

"I mean if you want, of course and..."

"Yes, I would like to." Marinette smiled, trying to ignore feeling deep inside that was bothering her the longer she watched blonde's handsome features. Chloe wasn't right, Adrien Agreste wasn't bad looking and he definetly had a sense of style.

"Awsome." He said under his breath before clearing his throat.

"I mean... we're having some picnic together with Alya, Nino, Kagami, Juleka and Rose. Wanna... join?" Marinette felt her face falling when she turned her head, not being able to look at Adrien.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have business meeting around here in few minutes."

"Oh." He tried not to sound disappointed, but Marinette could hear in his voice that he wanted her to spend some time with him and his friends. Marinette wondered if it was only because Adrien seemed like really nice guy and wanted whole class to be integrated or it was something more. No matter what was the case, however, Marinette couldn't do it. Even though she really wanted to.

"But if you could help me with my French homework later on the phone, I would be really grateful." Marinette smiled at him and wasn't sure but did he blush again?

"Of course."

"Great then... See you tomorrow, Adrien." Marinette nodded to Paolo, ready to walk to the building where she was heading when she remembered something.

"Adrien!"

"Yes?" Blonde turned around, with suprised painted on his face. Marinette wondered if he always looked so... innocent or was it just her tired mind, playing tricks on her.

"I love your outfit!" Now she was sure his cheeks were red like strap in France's flag, but said nothing, just smiled.

After all, she was a model and just complimented his look.

Who wouldn't be flattered.

_'How was first week of school?'_

_'Don't start with me.'_

_'No, My Princess, why are you so mad today? ):'_

_'I'm not your Princess, A.' _

_'Not yet.' _

Marinette chuckled, when she fell on her bed, finally getting a moment of break. After meeting with brand management, she had dinner with Chloe and then had to handle other business issues. Now she finally had a moment to talk to her best friend. 

Best friend with no face.

They had known each other for years, but yet they hadn't sent any recent pictures to each other, apart from memes or photos of his cat. It was for the better, because Marinette knew that as super model she was a target for press and haters. She had to protect her identity and she couldn't possibly expect from him to reveal himself to not get same treating from her. Besides, they got used to relation like this. They shared interests, were in similar age plus, after such long time, even though Marinette didn't want to admit it, she started to like him. 

Really like him.

He lived in Paris too, had a black cat that was absolutely adorable and was interested in fashion. He had sent her photos of some of his projects and she had to admit A.was extremely talented. Apart from that, he seemed like lover boy, with all his cheesy pick up lines, that made Marinette laugh more than she wanted to admit. 

_'Princess, tell me what's wrong.'_

_'I just... I feel weird here, in Paris.'_

_'It's because I'm here and we can accidentally bump into each other on the street?'_

_'A., we don't even know how we look so no, it's not because of that.'_

_'But still... wouldn't it be cool to meet in person finally? Maybe I could sign you a new song I wrote about you!'_ Marinette tried to lie to herself that her heart didn't skip a beat, but truth was she really started to fall for her Kitty, as she used to call the boy. It was foolish of her to think that he actually really had feelings for her, outside the phone screen, but it was actually the only guy who had ever expressed his feelings to her without making it look like it was all about her being super model. A. didn't know who she was in real life, he like her because of memes she shared or poems she wrote or teases she came up with to annoy him. 

He liked her as Marinette, not Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

But still, was it truth?

Did he really like her or was it just this kind of fake internet relationship everyone had warned Marinette about?

_'You can't sing, A.'_

_'Lies! I'm great singer, I will send you video in second!"_ Marinette chuckled, patiently waiting for Chat Noir(nickname came up to her mind when he sent her his childhood photo in costume of black cat in school play) to respond. Suddenly, the phone buzzed to show her new message. 

_'Hi Marinette, it's me Adrien Agreste. We go to class together.'_

_'Hi Adrien! How did your picnic go?' _

_'Great, but shame you wasn't there ):' _

_'Maybe next time.'_

_'Yeah, sure. :) How is your French homework?'_ Homework. Shit. Marinette rushed to her desk to open the books to see numerous exercises she had due to the next day. Girl groaned, but started to doing it, without paying any attention to two French boys that were texting her...


	2. Chapter 2

Next few weeks had passed quickly, mostly filled with tests and new design projects. Marinette still was much of outsider in class, maybe partly because she sticked with Chloe, who was... not really liked in the class. Adrien sighed heavily, knowing well that as class representant he should try to make everyone more integrated, but how could he do it if he could say even a word to model without stuttering? Alya and Nino teased him about this all the time, knowing perfectly too well that this crush was hopeless. Adrien was aware of that too, but it didn't hurt to dream, did it?

"He has heart eyes again." Adrien heard whisper and tried not to turn his head around to face his best friends. They could say whatever they wanted, but Marinette was drop dead gorgeous, especially today, without any makeup and casual, baggy clothes. Her sense of style wasn't as chick as most of Parisians, but Adrien guessed it was because she was forced to wear elegant fits all the day during photoshoots or fashion shows. Now, during school week, definetly sleep deprived because of bag under her eyes, she just wanted to wear something comfy and casual, that yet made her look so... adorable. Adrien wondered if the hoodie Marinette was wearing was from her boyfriend's, because it seemed like size or two too large.

Boyfriend. It hurt to even think that model could have someone. Not like Adrien didn't want her to be happy or he was hoping for something. He just... felt somehow connected to her. It was strange, he had never felt around any girl like this before, not even Kagami, who he tried to date few years prior.

"Soon enough he will have her posters all around his room." Alya laughed quietly and Adrien tried his best not to turn around and respond, because a) they were still writing test, b) Marinette could hear them since she was sitting only few rows in front them.

"He already has probably. I wonder if he will ever talk to her without stuttering."

"Miss Bustier!" Chloe's hand shot into the sky when she almost jumped on her seat, making all students focus their attention on her. 

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Alya, Nino and Adrien are cheating! I heard them whispering!" Adrien couldn't help but notice roll of Marinette's eyes, who same as rest of her class, focused back on writing, not even trying to listen to either Chloe or Miss Bustier, who told daughter of mayor to behave. Blonde collapsed on her seat, with dead look on her face when she crossed eyes with Adrien, who unconsciously was still starring at Marinette's back. Bourgeios smirked at Agreste, making his stomach sick, when she leaned to Marinette and quickly whispered something to her ear. Whatever it was, it made bluenette turned around to look at Adrien, whose cheeks were red as Christmas decorations.

Oh, he was in deep shit.

Adrien tried to leave classroom as soon as he could, but unfortunately Max asked him something about physics class, then Alix joked about his messy hair and then...

"Hey Adrien." Her smile was soft as always, so maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe Chloe just pointed out he was starring , that's all.

After all, it wasn't that obvious he was crushing Marinette, was it?

"H-hey M-m-Marinette." Adrien smiled sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing his neck. After that invitation in park, they hadn't really talked much, at least not at school. Sometimes he texted her if she needed any help with French homework, but it always turned into weird conversation, full of his random awkward texts. Maybe at this point he should just stop before Marinette dislikes him...

"Adrikins, are you ok?" Agreste hadn't noticed that Alix was still by his side when she smirked at him, like she knew, because of course, she knew. Alix was one of the smartest students in class and definetly the most observant, sitting in the back she must have seen Adrien starring at Marinette's back all the time. He tried to give her any sign to drop the topic, but pink haired girl didn't feel like it. Instead, she titled her head slightly and smirked at Marinette.

"He's usually not like this, so I'm sorry you have listen to his babbling."

"That's fine." Marinette laughed quietly when she smiled softly at Adrien, making boy's knees go weak.

"I don't mind it. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"M-m-me? Like, me, Adrien Agreste?" Alix rolled her eyes when Marinette cracked another, now more amuzed smile.

"Yes, I actually want to ask if you wanted to show me Paris some day after classes? I haven't been here for a long time and I kinda feel lost in the city." Bluenette admitted, putting single strain of her hair behind her ear and hiding her hands in the sleeves of hoodie.

And that was it. Adrien was ready to combust in tears of pure happiness. Alix must have noticed that because she nudged him and gave meaningful look. Oh, right. He had to answer Marinette, who just starred at him with sympathy. 

"U-um of course! I... I actually thought you might see... You know what, I... t-think... you should hang out with our whole group! I will ask Nino, Alya, Kagami and they will join us. Alix too." Pink haired girl literally faceplamed, but Adrien didn't pay attention only to Marinette, who nodded, still smiling.

"Sure. Text me then when you have time." Any with these words she left, typing something quickly on her phone. Adrien starred at girl's back with pure admiration for few seconds before he heard Alix laughing her ass off.

"What's wrong with you?" Alix in answer just starred to laugh even louder, causing rest of students to look at them with confusion. Girl rolled on the floor, not being able to catch her breath, so Adrien just waited, with arms crossed on his chest before she finally calmed down.

"You... are... dumber than I thought, Agreste."

"Thanks, Kubdel." Adrien mumbled, when he knit his brows.

"But what lead you to such conclussion if I may ask?"

"You... just... invited half of our class to your meeting with Marinette." Alix laughed when Adrien starred at her with confusion.

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just... Adrien, she asked you specifically for that. Not Chloe, not anyone else, but you." Alix now smiled almost with sympathy at blonde, whose eyes suddenly grew big.

Alix was right. He had just lost his chance for some alone time with Marinette. Just because he was an idiot.

"God, can I get any more stupid?" He groaned with annoyance, when Alix shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure you can if you try hard. But it might take you a while to beat the level of this stupidity."

Marinette tried to enjoy her lunch, but she wasn't used to stares everyone kept giving her. She had been attending school for around five weeks now, but still most of students treated her with cold distance. Maybe it was because she was friends with Chloe Bourgeios, who despite her family's wealth and social position, wasn't the most loved girl in school. Actually, when Marinette came to think about it, everyone seemed to absolutely adore Adrien and she could see why, even though she didn't know him well. He was gentle, caring and always ready to help everyone, like her with French homework. Marinette smiled slightly on thought of his regular texts, circulating around this topic. Somehow, even though he seemed pretty convinced, around her Adrien was... anxious. Like, really anxious and Marinette wondered why. Was it because she was a model and he was into fashion as she had heard from Chloe? Or was it because she seemed just like mayor's daughter, who loved to tease Agreste?

"Hey, Blue Boo." Marinette cracked a huge smile when she saw who reached their table. Luka was senior and brother of one of her classmates, Juleka. They met thanks to Chloe, who even though didn't want to really admit it, but liked gitarist of Kitty Section. Bluenette hoped that the pair of her friends would soon figure out feelings between them, because watching Luka being so patient with Bourgeios, while she was playing around and hanging out with numerous other boys just to make him jealous was... boring. Marinette wanted both of them to be happy and she knew that they completed each other. Model realised that she also dreamt of something like this.

But the person she might love was out of her reach. A. had suggested meeting again and it was tempting thought. To finally see him in person, know who he was and... to just feel him. There hadn't been a day when Marinette hadn't thought about it. About them being possibly more than friends. It was stupid, she knew and she needed to let go of that fantasy, but... her Kitty had gone through everything with her. Eating disorders, few lost contracts, dramas in model world(not fully explained of course), family issues and way more. He had been there for her all the time. And yet she couldn't be with him.

"Hi, Chloe." Blonde didn't raise eyes from her phone, but Marinette could see she was smiling, pleased with Luka's company. Marinette looked around school park, thinking about where she could disappear so two of her friends had some privacy and then she noticed.

"You know what I got to call someone, so I will leave you alone." Luka smiled at her fondly when brushed hair of her face before bluenette raised from her seat.

"Blue Boo, just be careful ok? I know you're smart, but there are maybe seniors who want to get to know you and if..."

"If anyone will try to do something, I should just call you. I know, i know." Marinette laughed, when she placed quick kiss on her friend's cheek, not knowing that she was being watched.

"You're the best, Luka!" She yelled, before headed to east gate where she saw free bench. Perfect place to gather her thoughts before next class.

"I knew it." Alya popped a grape into her mouth when she smiled with triumph.

"Now, Nino, Rose my 20 euros, please."

"That's not fair." Lavillant sighed heavily when she pulled cash from her pocket, watching model walking away from the table she had been sitting at before.

"She and Luka... I don't see it. She has this connection with Adrien, I know, I can feel it!" Adrien just smirked sarcastically when he nodded.

"Yeah, definetly strong one." Group must have noticed sudden change in his mind when their expressions turned into more sympathetic.

"Hey, Agreste, that's not the end of the world, you know." Alya patted him in the shoulder. "She isn't worth you anyway." Nino added, but Adrien knew that truth was different. Now seeing her, kissing Luka in cheek so casually... just assured him. There was no chance for them being more than... classmates.

"Who?" Juleka and Kagami collapsed on the ground, with curious looks on their faces, that Adrien couldn't stand. Blonde raised from his seat and with short "I'll be right back" walked away, unconsciously heading to the same person who made him lose his appetite...

"Maman, I'm tired, can I..." Marinette sighed, when she lowered her head slightly. Of course, there was no discussion about that photoshoot, even though she didn't want to do it. Her parents worked as model's agents and knew perfectly too well that losing such opportunity would mean a lot of closed doors for their daughter. What they didn't know, though, was that Marinette was ready to give up modelling. She had been doing it since she was four and was plain bored and tired. She just wanted to have last two years of high school as normal as possible.

"Can I at least take Chloe with me, please?"

"Honey, you know Chloe can't behave herself, especially around your colleagues. But you can ask your other friends if they want to come. I'm sure Miss Monique won't mind."

"But I don't have any other friends." Marinette sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with her emotions. It was too much, to live in other country, far away from customs she was used to, with only one friend on her side and everyone else disliking her. Model quickly took her leave and hung up with her guardian, who had a lot to do for sure. Marinette couldn't possibly burden her with such issue, especially not during the working hours. Bluenette hid face in her hands, when she pulled knees to her chest. She was safe here, behind some random bushes, where no one would come in. She could just let it go for once. Bluenette felt few tears rolling down her cheeks before she heard someone grunting.

"H-h-hi Mari." His sheepish smile was somehow adorable and Marinette couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are your friends? I thought you were having lunch with them."

"I was, but I needed to collect my thoughts and... I always come here, so... But if I interrupted you, I will go..."

"No,no, it's fine." Marinette quickly padded the ground to show him to sit.

"Please, stay." She wasn't sure what that expression meant, but decided not to focus on it, especially because boy finally took a seat, not looking at her directly. Marinette brushed tears from her cheeks, feeling still little bit overwhelmed but somehow calmer too. It was like Adrien always brought with him that peace she had been searching for so long and Marinette had to admit that she wanted him to keep doing it.

"... Can... I..a-ask you why you were crying?" He finally turned his attention to her and Marinette couldn't help but gasp, because he seemed so... moved.

Adrien Agreste was sad because she had been crying?

"... I'm... I just have a lot on my mind lately." Model finally admitted, with huge eyes watching blonde lean closer to... brush something of her cheek, with soft, cold fingers.

"You... had... eyelash on your cheek." He explained, with cheeks slightly red when Marinette smiled at him softly. Of course, if anyone would ever notice such thing, it would be Adrien. He always paid close attention to all the details. Marinette wondered for second if it was because of what Chloe had told her. That Adrien had crush on her.

Could it be it? Or maybe he was just nice? After all, it wasn't like Marinette was used by everyone because of her fame and boys wanted to date her only because of the looks and Adrien... he wasn't like this.

He wouldn't fall for someone like her.

"... Why do our class hate me?" She finally asked after few minutes of comfortable silence. Adrien's eyes grew bigger when he starred at model with some kind of disbelief.

"... Hate you? Mari... I m-mean... M-m-marinette n-no one hates you!"

"But I feel like they are watching me all the time and judging like everyone." Marinette sighed, when she rested head on her knees. They were supposed to go back in few minutes, but she still needed a little bit more time to relax, here with Adrien, who watched her closely.

"They... just don't know you and... you hang up with Chloe..."

"She's not that bad, you know." Marinette smirked at him when boy rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I know, she has been rude to you, but promised me to be nicer so that's a progress I guess."

"Wait... you asked Chloe to be nice? To m-me?" Boy's eyes grew bigger and Marinette wasn't sure why. It wasn't like it was a big thing, bluenette liked Adrien and didn't want him to be teased by Chloe all the time so that's what she had told mayor's daughter.

"But she hated me since preschool!"

"She didn't hate you, Adrien. Chloe has... just problems with showing her real emotions." Marinette's smile faded, when she sighed heavily.

"Just like me."

"... But I feel like I see you. I-I mean, the real Marinette." Adrien titled his head slightly, when bluenette's eyes grew bigger. It couldn't be it. Did he really...

"... And I like her. The real Marinette I sit every day in class with. Not only the super famous and super gorgeous model." Bluenette blushed sligtly because of his honest compliments when she realised something.

"... Did you just call me gorgeous?"

"Did I?" Adrien laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"I-I m-mean... you're a m-model, of course you're gorgeous." Marinette tried not to show her disappointment when she nodded.

Of course. She wasn't gorgeous because she was Marinette.

She was only gorgeous because she was canonically beautiful.

"... But f-for me... you are more than gorgeous." Before bluenette had chance to react, Adrien had already left her side, rushing to the school. Marinette starred at his running posture for few seconds before she realised.

She had been smiling widely.

And her cheeks... were slightly warm.

It was probably because of beautiful weather.

Because it couldn't possibly be because of Adrien's comment.

_ "Are you asleep, My Princess?"_

_ "Yes, so just let me sleep."_

_"Aww, you're so grumpy, I love it."_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_ "Tomorrow, Chat."_

"Nah, it's important because see, I like this girl." Marinette immediately raised to sit, with numerous thoughts running over her head. This couldn't be happening.

_ "We go to school together and... I don't her very well, but she's... just perfect, Princess. She isn't like everyone says. She's lovely, caring and so soft and she's absolutely the most beautfiul girl world has ever seen and..."_ Marinette had to stop reading to calm her crazy beating heart for a second.

It was ok, her Kitty had full right to fall in love with someone else.

It wasn't like she owned him or he returned her feelings.

_ "And I'm complete idiot because she probably wanted to hang out only two of us, but I invited all of my friends! And now I don't know what to do. :( Can you advice me something?"_ Deep breaths, Marinette. It's nothing. Chat is your best friend and you should support him, especially in situation like this.

If only they had met... maybe then Chat... would see how much he meant for her.

_"You should hang out together first, just you know, to not make things awkward as you do." _

_"Excuse me! I'm very smooth, thank you very much." _

_"Your tweets say different, but whatever. Just... don't press her too much, but for example suggest helping with school work? You said she isn't fluent in French so maybe that's a good start to hang out more often, just two of you. After all, you have to talk to her to actually find out if you really like her or it's just a crush."_ Ow, Marinette shouldn't have texted that, because it sounds like she was insuating that Chat's crush wasn't worth of his attention. And it was only because of her own feelings toward boy.

_"You're right, I will do that. Thank you, Princess. I'm happy to have you by my side."_ Marinette sighed heavily, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

_"Yeah, I like you too, Chat."_ Oh, how she wanted to add how much.

But she couldn't. He started to be happy because of that girl and how could she destroy it?

_"Princess, I've been thinking... how about we see each other next Friday when you finish your classes? It's ridiculous that we live in the same city and still haven't met in person. I just want to see who my Princess is.:)"_

_Good night, Chat."_

_"Princess, why are you so..."_)"

"Just focus on the princess you have by your side, ok? I will be here." Marinette couldn't keep this conversation going so she shut down her laptop and headed back to bed, with heart heavy in her chest. Maybe they should have met before.

Maybe she should have fought for him.

Maybe she should have told him the truth.

That she really loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day couldn't be more beautiful, with sky prefectly clear and warm wind blowing. Actually, it was almost impossible for October weather to be like this, but Adrien didn't mind it. Designer shifted awkwardly on his seat in the bus, starring with anticipation out of the window. Alix, sitting next to him, just sighed dramatically before she rolled her eyes with slight annoyance. "

You gonna get heart attack before we even get there, Agreste."

"I just can't believe that I get to spend a day with Marinette!" Adrien beamed, making Alix groaned in fake pain, when she put on her headphones.

"I can't either." Girl mumbled, when she watched her friend for the rest of the ride literally dancing on his seat. When bus finally stopped, Adrien jumped out like crazy and immediately noticed that... "He's already lost, but forever in our memory." Alya sighed, with hand above her heart, when she pretended to be deeply devastated. Adrien knew that his friends found it amuzing how much he was crushing Marinette, but he didn't pay any attention to that. They could laugh as much as they wanted, designer finally got his perfect muse and decided not to let go for while.

"He has been like this whole ride, believe me." Another theatrical sign left Alix mouth when girl watched blonde looking around, searching in the crowd one familar face. Adrien wasn't sure why but maybe, just maybe... she wasn't coming, maybe she forgot and didn't want to see him or...

"Hey everyone." He tripped over his feet when he noticed owner of sweet, angelic voice, who laughed softly and helped him get up. Adrien could feel his cheeks burning and hear Alya and Alix whispering, but decided to focus on how close Marinette's face was to his, that she wasn't wearing any makeup today and still she was absolutely breathtaking and he just wanted...

"H-hi M-marinette." Why did he keep stuttering so much around her? It must have looked awkward, him already being clumsy and anxious and hearing boy talking... blonde wouldn't be suprised if deep inside Marinette knew he had feelings for her. After all, he didn't act like this around anyone else, except from her. However, girl said nothing and instead just smiled wider, finally letting go of Adrien's hand, who immediately regretted he couldn't stop the time and just live this moment forever.

"Hi Adrien, Alya, Alix." Girls watched model carefully for few seconds before Alya reached their side, with warning look on her face that could mean two things" either trouble for Adrien or...

"You're really friends with Chloe?" She attacked, making Marinette blink in suprise, when she shot Adrien questioning look, unsure what was happening. Adrien was sure Alya was just trying to protect him, as she always did, but clearly by attacking bluenette she wouldn't make a good impression. That's why Agreste pleaded her with his eyes to drop the topic and just act decent around model, who tugged her hands into sleeves of the sweater she was wearing. Adrien had noticed before, at school, that whenever she was somehow anxious, Marinette would do that, almost like it was her nervous tick.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Because I don't want Adrien to get hurt because of you!" Adrien literally facepalmed himself in mind when he watched mad Alya and completely confused Marinette, who again turned her attention to blonde, with those huge blue eyes starring at him questioningly.

"... I wouldn't let anyone hurt Adrien." Bluenette finally said, sounding way more confident when she faced Alya, who blinked in suprise, probably not expecting this kind of answer. Adrien himself was in too big shock to respond either, when he just starred at model, who shot Alya bold glace.

"Besides, Chloe isn't that bad and she promised me to leave you alone."

"I didn't... know that." Alya admitted, suddenly slightly ashamed of her attack on Marinette, who straightened her pose.

" I came here because I wanted to get to know you better, but you judge me all the time, just like everyone else, without even knowing anything about me. That's little unfair, don't you think?" Alya nodded, clearly sorry for what she had said. Bluenette must have realised that because her shoulders relaxed and she somehow managed to put on a smile.

"Just... give me a chance, ok? To prove to you that Chloe and I aren't that bad." Alya nodded quickly, making Adrien sighed with relief. The tension was finally eased and they could head together to the Jardin des Plantes, where rest of gang was waiting for them. Adrien couldn't help but notice Marinette's hand slightly brushing his when they walked shoulder to shoulder through stoned path, watching Alix and Alya discuss something about their maths class.

Blonde was right. This day couldn't be better.

Marinette found herself enjoying the day, despite the talk with Alya earlier, who somehow seemed to dislike her the most. Rest of group, Nino, Kim, Mylene, Ivan got used quickly to girl's company and liked to ask her many questions about life in Hong Kong or modelling. Even Kagami, who was said to have feelings for Adrien, seemed to tolerate Marinette, when she greated her casually and talked for a short while. However, the person bluenette liked the most, except from Adrien, whose cheeks were almost always red (maybe he was sick?) whenever she looked at him, was Alix. The pink haired skater girl reminded Marinette of one of her good model friends living back in US. The same sass and sense of style, not to mention intelligent joking- Marinette really wanted to get to know her better. "... Adrikins is gonna combust soon." Marinette couldn't help but hear someone whisper behind her back when she walked shoulder to shoulder with blonde boy through the park they decided to visit. It was nice change, to not be chased by any fans or be watched by bodyguard and just enjoy autumn's warm afternoon in company of great guy. Marinette found out, thanks to Alis's talktiness, that Adrien was aspiring young designer and he was huge fan of bluenette's work. Girl couldn't help but notice how blonde's cheeks got even redder when she started to ask him different questions about his projects and inspirations from model world. Assuming from what she had already known, Marinette was convinced Adrien didn't really have anyone to talk about it since his friends were into completely different things and model herself liked to find a company to chat about the world she had been stuck for so many years. It was nice variation, to listen to an opinion outside the bubble where everyone complimented her and projects she had taken part of. Adrien wasn't very critical, but made a few accurate comments about her work and she was thankful for it. For once, someone wasn't buttering up and was just honest with her.

Not to mention, he really... liked her work, she could tell by the way his eyes shined when he kept talking about her latest campaign for Dior Couture.

"I'm sorry, I'm talking way too much, y-you're probably tired of hearing all of this.."

"No, no, I actually... am really flattered how you like my work." Marinette smiled at blonde, before she noticed how she unconciosuly grabbed boy's hand, in order to calm him down. Adrien's cheeks were now bright red and she wondered if he was just anxious that his crush was right behind them and probably saw it or...

Marinette dropped her hand, smiling apologetically at boy.

"... It's nice to hear such things from you." Bluenette admitted, looking on handsome (wait, what?) profile of Adrien's face, who just kept his eyes glued to the floor. Maybe it was stupid of her to do such thing, after all they didn't know each other very well, why would she even grab his hand, it wasn't like she...

"... You value my opinion so much?" He finally asked, watching her with anxious expression on his face when model quickly nodded. Marinette wasn't sure why he seemed to be so tight around her, but she really wanted to change it, because...

She liked him.

Marinette started to really like Adrien.

And she needed his company.

"Of course! You're my... friend." She wasn't sure if it wasn't too much to say, after all they had known each other for around a month or so and he seemed to be always so nervous around her, but she really considered his as her friend, because he supported her, whenever she needed it. Like that time he had sat with her behind that bush when she had been crying. Or when he had helped her with French homework she hadn't done because of the photoshoot. Or when he had helped her to choose outfit for the gala she had to attend... Adrien had been nothing but helpful for all this time and Marinette really enjoyed his company so how could she not think of him as her friend, one of few here?

"... I-i am y-your friend?" Blonde seemed to suprised and unsure what to say when he just starred at bluenette, when they stopped in the middle of the pavement, facing each other. Marinette couldn't help but notice small strand of messy hair standing out on boy's head so she stood on her tiptoes to slightly smooth it. What she didn't expect was to lose her balance, because of uncareful biker, who almost rode into her, making girl fall...

Right into Adrien's arms.

Strong arms, she had to add.

"... Y-you're ok?" Marinette quickly nodded, pulling away with suddenly shy smile on her lips. If rest of gang had seen that, they must have thought it had been somehow... just like in romantic movies that Marinette secretly loved, even though she pretended to hate them. Girl, falling into arms of handsome, really handsome boy, in park, showered in soft sunlight...

"... Yes, I'm... sorry, I'm quite clumsy." Marinette laughed, when Adrien cracked a soft smile, which maybe(just maybe) made Marinette's heart skip a beat.

But it was just because it was adorable. Not because...

"Mari, if anyone of two of us is clumsy, it's rather me." This nickname again. Bluenette didn't really have many friends before, so she wasn't sure what it could possibly mean. She knew that some people called each other by nicknames if they really liked each other, so was it the case? Did Adrien like her a lot? After all, no one else called her like that, not even Chloe.

"... Y-you seem to be lost in thoughts. Is everything ok?" His worried expression melted her heart, but model wouldn't never admit it to herself. After all, it wasn't like she was starting to develop any feelings for Adrien, because she was in love with someone else.

"Yes, I just... can I ask you something?" Adrien nodded, titling his head slightly in curiosity and again, Marinette had to convince herself it was just because he was cute in general, that she was trying her best not to smile wide at him. Model bit her lower lip, trying to keep crazy thoughts coming to her head when she finally...

"... Why do you call me Mari?" Adrien first didn't realise what she had said, because he was too focused on sight of model, bitting her lower lip in somehow cute and awkward at the same time manner and blonde tried his best not to die right on the spot. She was just too... gorgeous and adorable and he completely lost himself for her, but it was worth it, even when she didn't like him the same way. "... Adrien, are you there?" Blonde blinked, suddenly realising that she had asked him something and he had no idea what it was, because he was too focused starring at her. Adrien sent bluenette sheepish smile, when she cracked a soft smile too.

"I asked you why you call me Mari." She explained, making Adrien's heart skip a beat.

Fuck. He really called her like this all the time. When no one else did.

"... I-i... I-i..."

"... I like it." Marinette's eyes crossed his and Adrien prayed to heavens that he wasn't blushing as hard as he thought he was, because he just couldn't let bluenette know how much everything she kept doing was making him weak on his knees and wondering how it would be to kiss these strawberry red lips...

"... Y-you d-do?"

"Yes." Model smiled at him and this smile... oh boy, Adrien knew that he would see it every night in his sleep, because she seemed so... happy and on ease. Almost like...

No,no, no. Marinette didn't share his feelings, blonde had to remember that.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng could not have possibly fallen for him. 

There was no way for that. "... I like the way you say it. Like... you..." Marinette didn't have a chance to finish, when suddenly laugh sounded behind them and couple turned around to see Alix, with huge grin on her lips.

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"Where did you lose the rest?" Adrien tried not to murder Alix on spot, for ruining the somehow romantic moment with Marinette, but it was hard, especially when pink haired girl smirked, almost like she knew what she had interrupted.

"They went different path, because they didn't want to interrupy your 'talk'." Alix showed question marks in the air and smirked even wider, noticing how Adrien's cheeks got even redder, as if it was technically possible.

"Besides, that's not important. Come, you got to see this!"

"What is it, Alix?" Marinette shot Adrien questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was happening either, when they followed Alix to some side alley, where they saw...

"... Let's go before they see us." Marinette pulled both Alix and Adrien behind the bush with her heart beating crazy. She wasn't sure why she acted like this, but model was aware that her friends needed so privacy. And even though, Marinette was happy for them, couldn't really wrap her mind around the fact that from all the places in Paris they happened to be here, at the exact time as Marinette and Adrien's friends. Alix shot model questioning look when she crossed arms on her chest.

"Are you gonna interrupt them, Pretty Face?" That was new, the nickname Alix came up with, but it sounded more like compliment, so Marinette decided to say nothing about it. Instead, she just knit her brows in confusion, not understanding at all what skater girl was saying.

"... Why would I interrupt them?" Now it was Adrien and Alix's turn to be confused and stare at her for few seconds, without saying anything.

"... You... and Luka... aren't a thing?" Alix asked finally, suddenly sounding unsure of herself, when Marinette shot her suprised look.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, maybe little bit too loud and too quickly, but... what kind of question was that?

"We're just friends! Luka and Chloe... I tried to get them together for such a long time but..."

"You are shitting me." Alix suddenly smirked at Adrien, whose cheeks were red as stripe in France's flag.

"So... you're single, Pretty Face?" Marinette tried not to blush under expression both of her friends, when she nodded, noticing quick chance in Adrien's look, almost like...

"Great, so is Adrikins!" Alix smirked when she pulled couple of friends closer, making both of them redden. Marinette wans't sure why Alix acted so weird out of the sudden, but she had to admit that despite the circumstances it felt... nice. To be held by Adrien again, smell his cologne and be so close...

"Thank me later, I accept cash or transfer!" And before they could react, skater girl disappeared somewhere, giggling loudly in distance.

"... I-i'm s-so so s-sorry, I-i don't know what got into Alix, she usually..."

"Hey, don't worry." She smiled at him softly, when he quickly pulled away from her, even though it was last thing he wanted to do. But the fact that Alix was that dumb and literally made them so uncomfortable... ugh, Adrien really had to talk with her. But first, he had to at least try to explain situation to Marinette, who watched him carefully, with bright blue eyes.

"S-she w-was j-joking you know, I-i m-mean yeah, I-i'm s-single, b-but y-you know y-you and I-i, hahah, I-i m-mean t-that's not p-possible, hahahah." Bluenette titled her head slightly in confusion when she starred at blonde for few moments, making boy's heart beat hurriedly.

Maybe he should have said it differently.

Maybe he should... tell her the truth.

Maybe he should...

"That's fine. I know she was joking." Marinette smiled softly at him, but somehow it didn't ease the tension in Adrien's body, who starred at model with admiration, wondering if he will ever have enough guts to tell her the truth.

That he liked her.

More than just a friend.

And that he wanted to support her all the time.

"Besides, I know you like someone else." Adrien eyes grew big, when he starred with disbelief at model.

"W-what?"

"Chloe told me you and Kagami are a thing." Marinette was still smiling, but Adrien didn't feel like doing the same, with his thoughts spinning like crazy.

He was in shit.

In deep shit.

"... Y-yeah, m-me and K-kagami... yeah." He rubbed awkwardly, trying his best not to yell at himself. How could he be such an idiot and instead of admitting lie to her?

"That's awsome. She... seems like really nice girl." Marinette suddenly checked her watch and girl's face fell when she turned around to still shocked Adrien.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back home soon so..."

"... I will walk you then." Model gently shook her head, when she sent blonde soft smile.

"That's ok, my driver is right at the gates. Go find rest and... maybe talk to Kagami? Good luck!" And before he realised, she quickly hugged him before pulled away and headed to entrance gate, leaving Adrien with his heart in pieces...

_"How are you today, Princess?"_

_ "Fine, you?" _

_"I'm the biggest idiot, Princess" _

_"I have noticed that." _

_"Stop, it's complete disaster!" _

_"Like whole your life, A."_

_ "Fine, if you don't stop bullying me..."_

_ "I'm not bulling you, it's called love."_ Fuck, she should have texted that. Maybe he would think of it as a joke, he must, because he can't know that...

_ "Oh, so you fell for me, huh? ;) My beautiful Bugaboo." _

_"What did you do?" _

_"Trying to change the subject? Not cool, Princess." _

_"Ok, so I went to see that girl I've told you about."_ Of course he had. Marinette tried not to let emotions overwhelm her, when she patiently waited for the rest of text.

_"And there were my friends, most of them liked her, so that's cool, but... then one of closest friends did stupid thing and... kinda pushed us into this uncomfortable situation and... when she said that she heard I like someone else, instead of disagreeing, I just said yes! And now she thinks I'm in love with my best friend, who I dated for short time few years ago! While I'm totally crushing her! Ugh!" _

_"Sounds like you just did exactly what I thought you would." _

_"Stop teasing me, Princess! I really need to clear the situation, because now I know this girl is single and... even though I'm an idiot and she's the most perfect girl I have ever met... I want to shoot my shot."_ Marinette's heart ached, but model decided to ignore it. It wasn't like she could change things now, it was too late. He loved that girl and she couldn't possibly now confuse him by saying about her own feelings. It would be too selfish of her to do so.

_ "Then do it." _

_"But how?" _

_"Just... show her you're interested. Talk with her, spend more time, get to know what her type is and... flirt." _

_"But I'm a disaster, Princess! Whenever she's around, I just lose my shit and stare at her and stutter all the time and... fuck, what am I even thinking, I'm gonna make fool of myself..." _

_"Chat, calm down."_ Yes, Marinette, you also calm down before you get heart attack. It is over. He belongs to someone else.

_"I don't know this girl but... you said it yourself that she's so nice and gentle and you have same interests and... I think she might find it cute, you being all awkward. Some girls like that." _

_"... You think so?"_ She could imagine him asking her that out loud, with hope in his voice. How could she possibly destroy it now?

_"Yes. If she's like you said, I feel like her type are spaghetti noodle blonde boys with no sense of style and one braincell." _

_"Hey! Don't call me out like that!"_ Marinette chuckled, because despite the pain she was feeling, she knew she managed to calm her friend a bit and that was enough for her.

If she couldn't have him, at least she wanted to stay friends with him.

_"... But thanks, Princess. You are the best. The boy you will date will be the luckiest for sure." _

_"Yeah, he will."_ Marinette shut her phone down, not being able to keep the conversation going, when she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Oh, how she wished she had told him earlier how she felt about him.

Maybe then she wouldn't be so heartbroken now.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien couldn't focus on his studies, no matter how much he tried to.

How could he though, when she was right there, looking so... gorgeous, with her shoulder lenght dark blue hair falling on her shoulders, head titled slightly and soft smile on beautiful rose lips...

"Ugh, Agreste." Chloe greeted blonde, when she rolled her eyes, noticing where he was starring. Marinette was too busy talking with Alix to notice that her best friend and classmate were watching her every move.

"It won't happen, you know. Mari and you. I would give up already." Chloe smirked, watching as Adrien's face unconciously face fell.

She for once was right. Marinette would never fall for him, she was that stunning, talented model while he was just...

"Hey Adrien!" Blonde almost fell of his chair, suprised to suddenly find object of his observations next to him, smiling softly, which of course made Adrien lose all confidence.

"H-hey M-m-marinette." Fuck, why did he keep stuttering so much? Chloe smirked again, when she whispered something to Marinette's ear, who completely ignored her and instead focused her attention back on boy.

"How are you today?" She quickly took seat next to him and Adrien reminded himself that was normal. After all, she always sat there, it was nothing out of ordinary, just casual day of him starring at her deeply and...

"Adrien? You're there?"

Fuck, he had done it again. Zoning out around her wasn't foreign to him, but still Adrien blushed hard, trying not to see Alix and Chloe smirking. It was already awkward to sit with his crush next to him and being now watched by two meanest girls in class... yeah, Adrien would definetly skip that part of this morning.

"Y-yeah, I-i'm j-just..."

"Desperately in love with you." Chloe rolled her eyes, when she sighed dramatically.

"Mari, I don't know how you can stand this."

"Chlo, we talked about this." Marinette sent mayor's daughter meaningful look, before she turned her attention back to Adrien, whose cheeks were burning.

"Don't mind her, she just like to joke around."

"I'm not..." Alix pressed her hand against Chloe's mouth, rolling eyes with slight amusement.

"We will go and sit down, so you can... talk or whatever you want to do." Adrien was for once grateful for pink haired girl interrupting everything, because this way she got rid of Chloe, who shot Adrien one more amused look before she willingly followed Alix.

Wait... Chloe acting nice to Alix...

Alix who she had hated for some many years...

"You saw what I did?" Marinette nodded, laughing quietly.

"Yes, I think Luka has really great influence on her. She hasn't even yelled at Sabrina yet and we have... almost 9 am." Both teenagers broke with laughter, before Marinette calmed down and focused her attention back on Adrien.

"But I hope you didn't get bothered with Chloe's comment. She... doesn't really think that, because we know you like Kagami." Fuck, this again. Adrien took a deep breath, finally feeling courageous enough to admit to truth, that the girl he liked so much... was the model sitting next to him.

He could do this. He just had to open his mouth and say...

"Kagami? Girl, he has been over her for months." Marinette and Adrien turned around to face Alya and Nino sitting row above them, both smirking suggestively.

Of course. Adrien Agreste would never get a one chance to talk casually with Marinette, without his classmates interrupting them.

"...Oh... I see." Marinette blinked before she faced Adrien again, this time with her cheeks slightly... red?

Was Marinette blushing or did he just imagine it?

"... I-i w-wanted to tell you this before, Mari, b-but..."

"Hey, that's ok, don't stress yourself." She slightly brushed his hand with hers, softly smiling at blonde, who hoped he was still breathing because he wasn't sure anymore.

Marinette touched him.

She touched his hand.

He could die in peace now.

"I know we're friends, but you have full right to keep stuff to yourself and..."

"We're friends." Adrien repeated, completely in awe, when he starred at those blueberry eyes, which also observed him closely.

"I-i m-mean of course, we're friends! Hahahah, of c-course, I-i l-like y-you, M-marinette and..."

"He's hopeless." Alya whispered to Nino, but loudly enough for Adrien to hear. However, Marinette didn't seem to notice what the couple between them was talking about, when she moved slightly closer to Adrien to now squish hand on his leg under the desk.

"I like you too, Adrien. You're my best friend." Blonde would lie if he said he didn't think about it for the rest of the day, still trying to figure if it was just him or Marinette's touch was more than friend would do...

Marinette was exhausted and needed a break. She had had five photoshots in last three days, not to mention tests at school, fencing training, French tutoring classes... She just needed to get away from everything and disappear from the world that kept dragging her down. Her parents understood that and even though were little bit afraid of her safety, allowed teenager to get a short break with her friends.

And by friends she meant one particular.

All this time, Adrien was nothing but sweetheart to her. He helped her with school work, often walked her to fencing training and sometimes even stayed to watch her practice, which might have or not made her lose few times, making Kagami tease her about it. Speaking of which... Marinette was suprised to find out she wasn't interested in Agreste anymore, same as boy in her. She had been convinced all this time that they had been trying to get back together, that she had been pushing those thoughts back, not allowing herself to think that...

He was cute.

Adrien was a pure soul.

And maybe, just maybe she started to fall for him.

It were simple things that made her realize that she liked him, differently that she liked Chloe or Luka. First, his stuttering that made him sound even more soft and gentle and she secretly loved it, even though it was a sign of boy's anxiety. She liked the way she could then just grab his hand and calm blonde down and without making it look like... she was falling for him.

Even though she clearly was.

Next was his laugh. Whatever was happening in her life, no matter how dark things seemed to be, he always managed to cheer her up with this soft laughter of his that made her insights melt more than once.

His presence in general assured Marinette that her decision to move to Paris had been right. She felt so much on ease when she was around him, she could just breathe and enjoy the warmth that spread through her body everytime she watched him in distance or in the classroom, when he was busy with writing notes. He felt like her safe space and Marinette loved that feeling, especially because she rarely got a chance to be so... calm.

And there were his generosity, honesty, willingness to help and deep friendship. Model would lie if she said though that she hadn't noticed how handsome he was, how soft his skin was and how many times she had wondered how it would be to kiss those lips...

"Mari, what are you doing here?" She turned around and blinked, seeing him sun-dappled.

Ok, she definetly fell for him.

But there was Chaton.

Her first love.

She couldn't... love both of them, right?

She needed to talk with her best friend and finally face him.

To maybe finally let this crush go.

"I was waiting for you." Marinette smiled when she reached blonde's side, who looked at her with disbelief.

"M-me? But why, did something happen?"

"No, I just thought..." Marinette couldn't help but blush slightly. She used to be quite confident around boys, mostly due to her work as model, but Adrien somehow managed to make her cheeks go red on many occassions. He was just so... pure and Marinette didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Or hers if she found out that another boy didn't love her.

"... We could hang up. I don't have any classes today..."

"A-aren't you s-supposed to be on your f-fencing training though?" He interrupted her, before quickly turned his gaze to his feet, with cheeks clearly blushing.

"... Yes, I should be there, but I decided to take a day of break. But how did you remember about it?" Adrien still didn't look at her and Marinette couldn't help but think why did he keep blushing so hard?

"... I-i j-just r-r-remember y-your s-schedule, hahahah, I-i m-mean i-it s-sounds c-creepy b-but..."

"You're sweet." Marinette blurted out, before she thought it through. Adrien raised his eyes, with suprise starring at model, who hoped her cheeks weren't as red as she thought.

She should really sometimes keep her mouth shut.

Chloe had already made him uncomfortable by joking about blonde crushing Marinette and now she had probably also caused him to feel the same.

Idiot Marinette.

"I-i am?"

"Of course." She was honest, he was, probably the sweetest out there, with such pure heart and completely adorable face of her guardian angel...

"... T-thank you." Adrien raised emerald eyes to meet hers and Marinette again, could feel her insides melting and knees going weak.

She really fell for him.

"... Come, I want you to taste some of my father's pastries and judge whether he should open his business or not." Marinette tried not to blush, when they walked hand in hand to her car, with fingers unconciously intertwining...

Adrien would lie if he said it wasn't best day in his life.

First that moment in class when she grabbed his hand, making blonde almost combust in tears of joy, then her saying he's sweet and holding his hand again and now... being here, in her room and watching bluenette sleep.

It hadn't been supposed to finish like this though.

First, they had tasted Mr. Dupain pastries that had been one of the best Adrien had ever eaten, aside his aunt's. Then they had stayed in her room, chatting about Marinette's last photoshoots and Adrien's projects. Blonde couldn't help but smile when he thought how many questions Marinette had asked him about single piece he had showed her, how much it had taken him to draw it, how materials he planned to use or if he wanted to sell it. She encouraged him constantly to let her show some of his projects to designer she was seeing, because she... believed they would help him make them real. It was so sweet of her to get so involved in most important part of his life and Adrien couldn't help but wonder why was she doing all of this.

Did she like him that much or...

"Hmm..." She shifted slightly, her head almost falling of the desk. Adrien quickly reached her side and straightened girl's posture on the chair. After sometime they had decided to do homework together and stayed that way until Adrien had noticed Marinette fell asleep of exhaustion. Unsure what to do, he had decided to stay and just watch her in silence and... maybe draw her, looking all calm and gentle.

"... Adrien?" She blinked before opened blueberry eyes to cross with emerald ones. Adrien smiled sheepishly, trying not to think how close he was, how his hands were cupping model's face and how her lips seemed so soft and kissable and...

"What time is it?"

"Around 9 pm."

"Fuck, I'm so so sorry I've kept you here for so long, you probably have still a lot to do at home and..."

"I don't mind it, Mari. I-i like spending time with you." Adrien unconciously brushed her cheek with his thumb, before suddenly realised that...

It wasn't a dream.

It was really happening.

Fuck.

"B-but I-i w-will head home, b-because y-you n-need to rest..." He quickly pulled away and gathered all his stuff. Marinette raised from her seat and walked him to the front door, trying to convince him that her driver could take blonde home. However, Adrien really could use a walk right now, especially after... that moment.

Why had he even done that?

She must think he's crazy.

Maybe she wouldn't like to be friends with him anymore...

"Thank you Adrien. For today." Blonde nodded, noticing with suprise girl fixing the collar of his coat, almost like it felt natural to Marinette to stand on her tiptoes, with her chest against his and lips almost on same level as Adrien's...

"... And for everything."

"...No problem, Mari." His voice was quieter than whisper, when they just stayed like that for some time, with her hands on his neck, eyes glued to each other, before...

"... See you tomorrow at class." He pulled away, with sheepish smile on his lips. It felt so hard to just leave her and not feel warmth of her body against his, but he... had to stop fooling himself.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would never fall for someone like him.

She would never love him the way he loved her.

"... Good night Adrien." Her voice was soft, softer than ever before, when Adrien gave her last smile before turned around and disappear behind the door of Dupain-Chengs' mansion...

_"My Lady, I think I'm losing my mind."_

_ "Why is that?" _

_"The girl I like... we met today and stayed at her place and..." _

_"Chat, I don't need full details."_ She really didn't need them, she was trying to move on... 

_"Hey, you didn't even let me finish! So, we were at her place and I... just can't go on like this, because she keeps acting so sweet and is so gentle and perfect and I... just know I will never be enough for her and I can't..." _

_"How do you know you won't be enough?" _

_"I just know, My Lady." _

_"That's not answer. Did you ask her?" _

_"No, are you out of your mind?! I can't just ask her what her type is because then it will really mean things over for me and I... won't be able to live like this." _

_"Then you rather watch her and be in pain because you know nothing? You're bigger idiot that I thought, Chaton." _

_"Hey, why are you like this? You seemed to be pressed because..." _

_"Because I love you, you stupid boy!"_ Marinette breathed sharply, with thoughts spinning in her head like crazy when she starred with disbelief at her phone.

She hadn't done it.

She simply couldn't.

How could she be so dumb?

_ "... You love me?" _

_"It doesn't matter now. What I meant is... just tell her the truth. If she's as nice as you say, she will either reject you gently and you will be able to move on or what is more likely, say same thing." _

_"What same thing?" _

_"That she loves you too." _Because who possibly could not love you back, Chaton. 

_"... My Lady, but please be honest with me, do you really mean it?"_

_ "What?" _

_"That you love me?"_

_ "It doesn't matter now, Chaton."_

_ "It doesn't matter."_


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien couldn't help but notice something was off.

And it wasn't just because she had dark circles under her eyes or her hair seemed like wasn't brushed that morning. And it wasn't also because she was dressed in sweats, with head hidden in the hood. Her eyes... he had never seen her so hurt.

But what possibly could have happened to make her feel so sad? Was it something he had done yesterday? Adrien could feel lump in his throat, when he quickly focused his eyes back on his notebook. If that was all his fault, he deserved to fall hundred feets under earth surface. She shouldn't be hurting.

"... Adrien..." Blonde didn't react at first, but then realised the bell rang and everyone rushed from classroom, except from Alya, Nino and Marinette, who waited by his side, watching Adrien pack his stuff. How he had got so lost in his thoughts, boy wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if he had made Marinette sad.

Speaking of who...

"... Wanna have lunch with me at my place?" It was first time she smiled that day and Adrien immediately could feel his heart skipping a beat, because... she wasn't down because of him. And she actually wanted to spend more time with him. Just two of them.

"Alya, Nino, you are also more than welcome." Aaand, there goes his chance to find out the truth about the reason why she was so upset. Marinette in front of other people usually pretended to be strong and unbreakable and it wouldn't end up good if Adrien started to question about her mood. Thankfully, Alya must have realised the situation because she smiled apologetically to model, before quickly wrapping arm around Nino.

"Thank you Marinette, but Nino promised me to take to this new opened pastry shop around the corner."

"I did?" Adrien's best friend blinked in suprise, but after not so gentle nudge from Alya, he quickly nodded in agreement. Marinette, if noticed the strange behaviour, said nothing and just smiled back, when they headed all together to the exit. Alya and Nino shot Adrien encouraging smiles before they turned right, to head to mentioned place.

"Come, my driver is waiting." Their hands were brushing when they walked together to a limo, where well-built man was already sitting, with his casual grumpy face. They took ride to Dupain- Chengs residence in silence, with Marinette starring out the window with puzzled look on her face and Adrien watching her carefully.

What could have possibly happened yesterday?

It hurt.

More than she thought it would.

But she had to move on.

It would be the best for A. and her. Playing around, pretending everything is ok... she didn't have strenght to do it.

She had made up her mind.

A. was closed chapter of her life.

Now she wanted to open her heart to someone who she liked for some time.

Adrien.

She wouldn't be a complete idiot if she hadn't noticed how he stole short glances at her or how anxious he seemed to be around her, especially when no one else was there. Maybe she was raised in really controlling and closed society, but she had seen enough Korean dramas to know that he... liked her. More than just a friend. ... Probably.

She couldn't have possibly mistaken it for just kindness, right?

Kdramas didn't lie about that, did they?

Speaking about her feelings- Marinette wasn't used to it, even though her parents were nothing but loving and supporting. Her Chinese family, however, reminded her almost all the time that only work and family were important.

Not feelings toward boys.

Bluenette didn't have much of experience either in having friends or crushes. Most of her time she spent on catwalks, photoshoots or studying. She only hung around with fellow models, to maintain her image on social media or with cousins, who were much older than her. The whole knowledge about social relations between teenagers she had learnt from either TV or Chloe, who wasn't really the best example how to function in society.

So she needed to learn.

So she observed. She watched how Alya and Nino showed each other affection, as complete opposite of what Chloe and Luka were doing. Bluenette paid attention to nicknames Juleka came up from Rose or how Mylene looked at Ivan.

And she saw how it was all different from what she had with Adrien.

Was it bad?

Did it mean that she had just mistaken his actions for something romantic?

Did she want to believe Adrien was interested in her so she could move on from Chaton?

"... Mari, I-i am sorry if I sound n-nosy b-but... why are you so sad today?" She shot him suprised look, when blonde awkwardly rubbed his neck, with soft smile dancing on his lips.

"... I'm... fine." She didn't believe it herself and neither did Adrien, but said nothing, instead just grabbed her hand to squeeze it gently.

"... I'm here for you, Mari." He was too pure and soon enough Marinette could feel her eyes getting slightly watery. She just was so... overwhelmed and it felt more... natural to talk with him about it than with her parents. Bluenette with shy smile on her face leaned closer to blonde, whose cheeks got slightly red.

"... C-can... y-you hug me?" Her proposition must have suprised him when blonde starred at bluenette with disbelief.

Of course.

What was she thinking.

Stupid kdramas, life wasn't nothing like this.

Now he must think she was crazy bitch....

Marinette's train of thoughts stopped as soon as someone's strong arms wrapped around her posture. Bluenette couldn't help but sigh dreamily, feeling familiar scent of cologne and shampoo and gentle fingers stroking her hair.

Ok, this was better than in dramas.

"... Y-you don't have to keep it to yourself. I'm here to listen and... it will get better. Promise." She nodded, with her face hidden in his chest. Even though Tom and Sabine would probably say nothing about it, she prayed no one would walk into the room. She just wanted to soak into this experience and... feel him.

Adrien.

And not think about Chaton.

"... I-i... confessed my feelings to my crush yesterday." She wasn't sure, but Adrien stiffed for few seconds, before relaxing his body again and continuing to stroke her hair. Seeing that he waited for the rest of the story, Marinette continued, with heart heavy in her chest.

Because it still hurt.

Even though she wanted to believe otherwise.

"... And... there is nothing I can do anymore... because... he's in love with someone else. And I... I waited for too long and now... I can't just expect him to love me back." She didn't realise when she starred to sniff. Adrien's arms tighetened grip around her, making girl feel even more secure when he started to draw small circles on her back in order to call model a little bit. She appreciated everything he was doing, but still wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Because she was heartbroken.

And yet she felt warmth inside, feeling Adrien's hand on her back and in her hair.

Having face in his shirt.

Being so close to him.

"... And it hurts. I try to tell myself it will be ok, but... I don't know how I will move over him." It was truth, losing Chaton would kill her, but if it had to happen, then she could do nothing about it. Only hope that friends like Adrien would stay by her side and help her get up.

"... I don't know when it will stop hurting, but I can assure you it won't be forever. It just... will take some time. If you... l-love him, you know that letting it go... will be the best. For both of you." His voice was soft, but she couldn't miss the sadness in it.

Had he got his heart broken to? She didn't want to ask, knowing that she couldn't handle knowing that she was wrong.

And that he didn't like her more than friend.

"... But I will be there for you. Always."

"Thank you for trusting me Mari." His voice was quieter than whisper. Marinette sighed heavily, still feeling heart heavy in her chest, but now more certain that she wanted to move on.

Because she wanted to fall in love with Adrien.

"... Thank you Adrien. For being best friend I could ever ask for." Her lips gently brushed his cheek, before she rested her head again on boy's shoulder, not noticing his eyes shining with tears...

The rest of the day Adrien remembered vaguely. Maybe he had French class and later PE, maybe he talked with Miss Bustier about upcoming school dance his class was supposed to organise, probably he had discussed something with Nino, but... blonde didn't really remember any of it.

Not after his heart had been broken.

Of course, he had been fouling himself that all nice things she had done had meant she was interested in him. He had tried his best to believe that he had actually had any chances with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had wanted to have them, to try shoot his shot.

And then bluenette had told him about her crush.

He wanted to support her. To show he was there for her and he was ready to give a hand to help. To ensure her that it would finally stop hurting.

But truth was inside he was just... broken. His head felt heavy, not to mention the heart, but blonde tried his hardest to pretend everything was ok. He smiled at her, tried to joke to cheer her up, even asked her if she wanted to help him with school dance preparation.

But deep inside he couldn't bare it anymore.

"Agreste." Blonde raised his head to notice mayor's daughter standing next to him at the bus stop. Seeing Chloe, so casual and in place he had never expected her to visit, made Adrien alert. Was something happening? Did she come here to mock him? Or maybe it was something about Marinette?

"Chloe." He invited her to sit down, which she did, with disgusted look on pretty face. Adrien wondered if it was the first time girl had ever been on the bus stop, crowded as always.

"I can't be in this... place for long, because of germs so listen up." Adrien couldn't help but roll slightly his eyes on her comment. Of course, whole Chloe, overdramatic as always.

" Men up."

"Excuse me?" Adrien shot her questioning look when girl sighed dramatically.

"You heard it right. Men up, Agreste and finally ask Marinette out."

"W-wait what? M-marinette? Why would I..." He stopped, seeing Chloe's disapproving look when she clucked her tongue.

"You think of me as such idiot, Agreste? I can see how you look at her. Actually, everyone CAN. So, if you just..."

"I don't think it's any of your business, Chloe." Adrien turned his head, not being able to face mayor's daughter, who huffed.

"Of course, it is my business, you idiot! Marinette is my friend and even though I hate to admit it... you would make an actually cute couple." The last sentence sounded like Chloe couldn't believe herself she was saying it out loud. Adrien glanced at her for few seconds, trying to decide whether she was joking, but for the first time in forever girl seemed really... honest.

She really did think they would make a good couple.

That's why it hurt even more.

"... It doesn't matter."

"How so? Do you like her or no?" Chloe knit her brows in confusion when Adrien sighed heavily. Never had he expected he would talk about his love life with Chloe Bourgeios on the bus stop, in the middle of Paris, but somehow talk with her eased his nerves a little.

"Yes, I do. But..."

"No buts then. Just go and ask her out." Girl raised from her seat, giving Adrien meaningful look.

"If you wait, someone else will do it for you and then you really will have no chances."

"Chloe, she... loves someone else." The strange expression crossed mayor's daughter's face for short second, before she rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"You are talking about that her crush? It's closed case, I have been telling her for months that it's pointless since he liked someone else. I thought she had moved on."

"No, she didn't. And that's why I can't just... burden her with my own feelings, It wouldn't be fair." Chloe sighed heavily, clearly thinking differently, when she adjusted bag on her arm.

"I have to support her. As her friend. I can't imagine how she would feel if I asked her and she would have to reject me, just after she had been rejected herself."

"Wow, you are really something else, Agreste. So noble." Chloe shook her head in disbelief, when she gave Adrien somehow warm look.

"But what if she didn't reject you?"

"Chloe, that's impossible, unless..." Adrien realised he was talking to nobody, since girl already disappeared, leaving him alone with thoughts....

_"Hey, about yesterday..." _

_"My Lady, you don't have to say anything, I..." _

_"Let's act like it never happened ok?" _

_"I still want to be friends with you." _

_"So tell me how your day went." _

_"Well... I guess my crush admitted today to liking someone else."_

_ "What? But I thought you said you were close and..." _

_"Close doesn't mean she likes me the way I like her. I just... didn't have enough guts to ask her before and now it is too late." _

_"I'm... sorry." _

_"Don't be, it's not your fault." _

_"But still... do you know at least who the guy is?" _

_"She didn't tell. Only said that he broke her heart, because he is into someone else." _

Wait a second.

Why did it sound so familiar?

_ "... Chaton, let's meet." _

_"My Lady, I wish I could, but I have to help my aunt today with her business. Maybe tomorrow?" _

_"Ugh I have... extra classes. Can we make it Friday?"_ Her heart was pounding hard, but she promised not to get her hopes too high.

After all she could be all wrong again.

And again end up with a heartbreak.

_"... Sure. Sorry, I've got to go now. Sleep well, Bugaboo. :)" _

_"... You too, Chaton."_


End file.
